Facts
by Hoshi Yamashita
Summary: Canon-OS/ Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Orang yang paling kusukai adalah Haruno Sakura dan orang yang paling kubenci adalah Uchiha Sasuke./ Naruto's PoV/ Dedicated for Savers Contest: Banjir TOMATCERI


**Facts**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

"**Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Orang yang paling kusukai adalah Haruno Sakura dan orang yang paling kubenci adalah Uchiha Sasuke."**

**SasuSaku fiction with Naruto's point of view**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated for Savers Contest: Banjir TOMATCERI**

_**And also **_**for beloved Arnanda Indah and Christian Raphael Ariete**

* * *

EHM, selamat siang. Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Aku terlahir untuk menjadi _ninja_ yang hebat dan penuh kejutan. Berkat doa dari Ayah dan Ibu di surga, cita-citaku untuk menjadi _hokage_ hanya tinggal selangkah jalan.

Dulu aku dibenci oleh penduduk Konoha—tempat tinggalku—karena dituduh sebagai jelmaan monster Kyuubi yang menyerang desa. Tapi semakin aku dewasa, para penduduk itu sadar bahwa mereka salah. Akulah penyelamat mereka. Dan setelah benar-benar menerima bukti nyata dariku, aku menjadi terkenal dan populer. Bukan hanya di mata _ninja-ninja_ cilik yang tidak berguna—maksudku, ada kalanya mereka merepotkan seperti Konohamaru, tapi mereka berguna kok, _peace_. Tapi, di kalangan gadis-gadis juga.

Yah… akhir-akhir ini aku banyak menerima permintaan tanda tangan dari para gadis-gadis itu—ah, maksudku wanita. Yah… jujur saja, mereka para ibu-ibu yang meminta tanda tanganku untuk anak-anaknya.

Tidak keren sih dikelilingi ibu-ibu begini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Pagi ini, seperti yang kukatakan di atas, kumpulan ibu-ibu langsung menyerangku. Aku hanya bisa memasang senyum lelah dan pasrah—pasalnya aku baru saja pulang dari misi.

Sambil memberikan tanda tanganku yang semakin lama semakin jelek karena tanganku mulai kesemutan, aku mencuri-curi pandang.

Memang sih, kelihatannya enak kalau dikelilingi banyak orang yang meminta tanda tangan—meskipun mereka ibu-ibu—karena itu menandakan bahwa kau orang populer. Tapi percayalah, kalau memilih, aku hanya ingin dikelilingi satu orang saja! Tidak peduli terkenal dan populer, asal _'orang itu'_ terus menempel padaku, aku pasti sudah merasa menjadi bintang paling berbahagia di angkasa.

Ada kalanya aku membenci ibu-ibu ini ketika _'orang itu'_ menjauh karena aksi brutal saling dorong mereka. Aah, hal yang membuat Haruno Sakura menjauh dan tersenyum di luar kerumunan. Menungguku dengan sabar sampai aku selesai memberikan tanda tangan untuk bersama-sama pergi ke kantor Hokage memberikan laporan.

Haruno Sakura, orang yang paling aku sukai di dunia ini.

Aku suka senyumnya. Suaranya. Bahkan tenaga monsternya juga. Apapun dari Haruno Sakura, menurutku, itu semua adalah hal yang manis-manis. Kutegaskan deh, aku sangaaaaat menyukainya.

Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti mengerutkan dahi sambil memasang wajah suram kalau si Sialan Uchiha Sasuke terus berada di sampingnya! Cih, mau berpura-pura sabar menungguku seperti Sakura?

Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang paling aku benci di dunia ini.

Sebenarnya, tidak benar-benar benci sih. Ada kalanya dia membuatku kesal dan ingin menonjoknya, tapi ada kalanya dia membuatku merasa tidak kesepian. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke, sahabat sejatiku, orang yang kuanggap sebagai saudara. Kurasa, kebencian itu muncul karena keirihatian dengan sifatnya yang sok keren—yang tanpa berbuat apapun, dia sudah populer (tidak sepertiku yang harus bertarung dulu menyelamatkan desa supaya populer). Ditambah lagi, kenyataan bahwa Sakura menyukai Sasuke dari dulu.

Kurasa, aku harus mengakuinya dengan jujur. Aku sangat iri pada Sasuke!

"Naruto, jadi terkenal ya."

Aku mengerjap mendengar suara Sakura dari kejauhan.

"Ya, terkenal bodoh."

Aku tak bisa untuk tidak menggeram mendengar sahutan kurang ajar Sasuke. Grr. Grr.

"Aduh, Nak Naruto! Jangan remas kertasnya dong!" tegur seorang ibu yang kertasnya tengah kupegang.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku sambil nyengir kuda lalu segera membubuhkan tanda tanganku.

"Karena besok ujian _chuunin_, katanya dia sangat menginginkan tanda tanganmu untuk keberuntungan."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk sambil memberikan tanda tanganku dengan super cepat. Tak sudi aku membiarkan Sakura berlama-lamaan dengan si Jelek—Sasuke—itu. Ah, apa Sasuke jelek ya? Sebenarnya tidak juga. Tapi bagiku, wajahnya bahkan lebih jelek daripada guru Jiraiya! (Maafkan aku almarhum Guru!)

Butuh waktu lima belas menit untuk memberikan tanda tangan. Setelah selesai, aku langsung menghampiri kedua rekan setimku dengan wajah memelas. Tanganku benar-benar kesemutan!

"Kurasa, kalau seperti ini, lebih baik aku jadi orang tidak terkenal saja."

Sakura tertawa. "Bukannya dari dulu kau ingin jadi terkenal? Sampai membuat onar segala." Sakura mengelap keringat di pipiku sambil terkikik geli. "Tidak konsisten nih."

Aku hanya bisa nyengir—aduh, aku memang pria yang murah cengiran. "Iya sih, karena dulu kupikir jadi orang terkenal itu enak dan tidak perlu secapek ini memberikan tanda tangan." Kulihat Sakura hendak mengelap keringatku lagi. Tapi tangan jelek Sasuke menghalanginya.

Jadinya, aku ditempeleng.

"Kau terkenal karena apa sih? Karena _ninja_ hebat atau bodoh? Masa membuat _bunshin_ untuk membantu mempercepat memberikan tanda tangan saja tidak kepikiran," sindir Sasuke dengan pedas.

Ah, ucapannya itu benar-benar menusuk! Dasar tidak berperasaan!

Karena tidak mau kalah, aku pun mencari-cari alasan. "Kau yang bodoh! Aku kan ingin memberikan tanda tangan spesial yang hanya bisa didapat dari diriku yang asli saja! Tanda tangan yang dibuat _bunshin_ rasanya beda tahu!"

Sasuke merotasikan matanya. Wajah mengejeknya itu seolah mengatakan, 'Memang tanda tangan ada rasanya?'

Cih! Di saat-saat seperti inilah aku ingin menonjok Sasuke. Ada kalanya aku menyesal kenapa aku memaksanya dengan susah payah untuk kembali ke Konoha. Hah. Aku sudah dibutakan. Angin apa sih yang melewatiku waktu itu? (Ah, aku hampir lupa kalau aku membawa Sasuke kembali karena sudah berjanji pada Sakura, jadi ini demi Sakura! :P)

"Sudah deh, jangan mulai lagi. Aku sudah lelah mendengar pertengkaran kalian selama misi." Sakura melerai kami sambil mengeluh panjang.

Aku membuang muka. Begitu pula Sasuke. Kalau bukan karena Sakura, aku pasti sudah membuat mulut Sasuke berbusa karena kebanyakan berdebat denganku. Hehe, begini-begini, aku jago ngeles lho.

Sasuke kentara sekali mempercepat langkahnya supaya berjalan di depanku. Entah mengapa, Sakura juga begitu. Aku sebenarnya juga ingin begitu, tapi tubuhku benar-benar tidak bisa bekerja sama sekarang ini. Di saat-saat terakhir ketika misi, akulah yang paling banyak bertarung karena ingin menyelesaikannya sendiri. Ditambah lagi soal tanda tangan itu. Haah, tenagaku… di mana kau?

Berjalan di belakang seperti ini, membuat memori-memori dulu datang menyerbu ke dalam otakku untuk diingat kembali. Ketika masih jadi _ninja_ pemula, ada saat-saat di mana aku merasa tersendiri dengan mereka berdua. Sasuke dan Sakura. Jujur saja, ada kalanya mereka seperti membuat lingkaran tersendiri yang sulit bagiku untuk memasukinya.

Yah… aku tak ingin mengakuinya secara terang-terangan sih. Tapi… aku tahu… kalau Sasuke kerap kali menaruh pandangannya secara diam-diam kepada Sakura. Bukan hanya pandangan. Tapi perhatian.

Ini menyebalkan. Menyedihkan juga kalau tahu bahwa di antara kami bertiga, akulah yang berperan sebagai pengganggu. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tahu kalau Sasuke selalu menahan perasaannya karena tahu bahwa aku menyukai Sakura. Yah… diam-diam aku juga menangkap adanya ketulusan dari sana. Ketulusan hati untuk membuatku tidak kecewa.

Tapi dikasihani begitu, justru membuatku merasa terhina.

Ah! Bingo! Tuh kan! Sasuke melirik Sakura! Kalau pandangan biasa sih tidak apa, tapi pandangannya kupikir sama dengan pandanganku ketika menatap Sakura.

Lalu si Brengsek itu tersenyum lembut.

Lalu si Brengsek itu menoleh ke arahku.

Eh…

"Apa?" Sasuke menatapku curiga. Cih, baru sadar ya kalau aku mengawasi gerak-gerikmu?

Aku hanya membuang muka. Bukan hanya memandang, aku juga kerap kali memergoki wajah Sasuke memerah karena Sakura. Seperti pada waktu perkenalan Tim Tujuh. Ketika Sakura memperkenalkan diri, lalu secara gagap dia membicarakan tentang orang yang disukai… yah, orang bodoh pun tahu kalau yang dimaksud Sakura adalah Sasuke. Maksudku, Sasuke tahu itu, dan wajahnya memerah sambil bertopang dagu dengan serius.

Cih.

Ada juga kejadian yang diceritakan guru Kakashi sebulan yang lalu—ketika aku sedang memergokinya bernostalgia bersama guru Gai. Guru Kakashi menceritakan tentang _training_ Tim Tujuh yang pertama kali. Katanya, Sakura pingsan ketika ia membuat Sakura mendapat _genjutsu_ tentang Sasuke yang terluka parah. Lalu guru Kakashi juga melihat ketika Sakura menemukan kepala Sasuke yang badannya terpendam di tanah. Tidak heran kalau Sakura pingsan. Tapi, tapi, bukankah aneh kalau orang dingin seperti Sasuke malah mau-maunya menunggui Sakura sampai sadar hingga waktu _training_-nya habis?

Lalu kata guru Kakashi, Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya memandang Sakura. Ketika Sakura bangun dan langsung memeluk Sasuke, Sasuke langsung tergagap-gagap dengan wajah memerah minta supaya dilepaskan. Guru Kakashi menceritakannya sambil tertawa dan mengatakan kalau cinta masa muda itu indah. Cih, tapi aku langsung mengutuki telingaku yang menangkap pembicaraan begituan.

"Selamat pagi!"

Lamunan tidak pentingku langsung buyar seketika mendengar sapaan Sakura yang riang itu. Meski lelah, tapi gadis tetap saja semangat. Ah, manis sekali.

"Awas!"

Aku melotot. Kulihat anak-anak kecil yang tengah bermain _ninja-ninja_ an tak sengaja melempar _shuriken_-nya ke arah Sakura yang sedang sibuk menyapa.

Aku ingin mencegahnya mengenai Sakura, tapi sayangnya langkahku kalah cepat. Sasuke dengan gaya sok kerennya menangkap _shuriken_ itu sebelum mengenai Sakura dan melemparkannya dengan tepat ke tangan anak kecil pelempar _shuriken_ itu.

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh ke Sasuke. "Ada apa?"

Sasuke menggeleng dan bergumam tidak ada apa-apa. Grr, sok jadi jagoan! Apalagi... Sakura langsung tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

Ini… mengingatkanku pada kenangan ketika Tim Tujuh mendapatkan misi ke luar desa untuk pertama kali. Ketika ada _shinobi_ Amegakure yang hendak menyerang Sakura, Sasuke dengan langkah cepat langsung melindungi Sakura, mengalahkan langkahku yang lambat.

Hiks. Saat itu aku terlihat seperti pecundang kelas berat.

Aku menghela napas dan langsung berjaga-jaga jika ada kesempatan. Ketika kulihat ada sebuah lubang besar di depan Sakura, dengan sigap aku langsung menarik Sakura menjauh dari situ. Ah! Hatiku tersenyum lebar!

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak lihat ya? Di depanmu ada lubang."

"Ah, iya." Sakura memperhatikan lubang itu sejenak. "Makasih ya." Kemudian ia tersenyum lembut padaku. Aaa, manis sekaliiii! Rasanya, di punggungku telah tumbuh sayap yang siap membawaku keliling surga.

Setelah memperlihatkan senyum bidadarinya, Sakura kembali berjalan dengan langkah hati-hati.

Kulirik Sasuke. Bang! Benar dugaanku! Ia tengah melirikku dengan tajam. Khukhu, kau kalah Sasuke! Kau tidak suka aku mendahului langkahmu kan?

Sasuke memalingkan wajah.

Ukh. Aku tidak suka melihat ini. Tapi sikap cemburu Sasuke itu benar-benar terlihat jelas. Menyebalkan. Ini rahasia lho. Siapapun bisa menjadi korban kecemburuan Sasuke. Bahkan guru Kakashi juga pernah jadi korbannya. Ketika Sasuke kurang cepat menyelamatkan Sakura, dan guru Kakashi tampil keren di depan kami dengan mengalahkan musuh, Sakura langsung menatap guru dengan berbinar. Wajar kan? Murid kagum pada guru yang melindunginya. Tapi tatapan Sasuke saat itu tidak wajar. Kecemburuan yang tidak wajar.

Lalu, aku juga pernah jadi korbannya! Ketika di desa Nami. Saat kami latihan memanjat pohon menggunakan kaki. Kurasa, Sasuke tak sengaja melihatku berbicara dengan Sakura di bawah pohon. Ia salah sangka. Dan pasti pikirannya sudah tidak-pada-tempatnya. Padahal waktu itu aku hanya meminta saran dari Sakura bagaimana supaya bisa memanjat pohon dengan cepat.

Malam hari ketika aku latihan hanya dengan Sasuke, si Brengsek itu mengganggu latihanku dengan bertanya tentang apa yang dikatakan Sakura tadi padaku. Haaah, kelihatan sekali tahu! Dia cemburu! Saat itu aku memang iseng menggodanya. Kubilang kalau hal itu takkan kuberitahu karena sangat privasi bagi aku dan Sakura.

Hm, tapi sepertinya dia begitu kepikiran. Mungkin hal itu jugalah yang membuatnya menolak ajakan kencan dari Sakura ketika kami berhasil menyelesaikan misi.

"Kyaa! Ada yang lucu di sana! Sasuke, Naruto! Mampir sebentar yuk!" Sakura terlihat tengah menghampiri sebuah toko aksesoris.

Ah, saat ini kami memasuki daerah pasar.

Yah… tidak heran sih kalau perempuan normal seperti Sakura tergila-gila akan barang manis dan lucu. Karena itu, sekalian melepas lelah, aku duduk di bangku di depan toko sambil menunggu Sakura. Tapi Sasuke tidak. Si _bastard_ Sasuke malah masuk toko bersama Sakura.

"Lihat Sasuke! Ada kipas merah putih ini! Seperti lambang keluarga Uchiha ya?"

"Ini memang lambang keluarga Uchiha." Sasuke menunjuk tulisan _hiragana_ di gagang kipas.

"Aaw, tak kusangka ada juga toko yang menjual seperti ini." Sakura memasukkan kipas itu ke dalam keranjangnya. "Habis Klan Uchiha terkenal sih, apa boleh buat ya?"

Sakura! Bukankah Klan Uzumaki juga terkenal!

Sambil menangis dalam hati, aku menjerit perih dalam hati juga. Tapi, Klan Uzumaki bukankah lebih terkenal? Di rompi yang dipakai semua _chuunin_, lambang klanku terpajang dengan jelas! Apakah saking jelasnya, Sakura sampai tidak pernah menyadarinya?

Berbelanja seperti ini, aku jadi ingat ketika misi di desa Nami dulu. Ketika aku sedang giat berlatih memanjat pohon dan berniat sarapan karena lapar, Sasuke dan Sakura pergi berduaan saja meninggalkanku ke pasar. BERDUAAN SAJA! Perlu kuperjelas lagi? Ini memang hal menyakitkan untuk diingat. Bukankah itu sama saja dengan kencan?

"Naruto, bengong ya?" Kurasakan pipiku ditepuk dengan lembut dan oleh tangan sehalus bulu boneka. Tentu saja bukan Sasuke. Dia Sakura, dewiku tercinta.

"Ah, eh?" Aku jadi salah tingkah saat mendapati Sakura tengah menatapku heran.

"Kau pasti tadi sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh. Ya kan?" tuduh Sakura.

"Ya, dia selalu memikirkan tentang bentuk tubuh wanita, seks, dan semacamnya,"tuduh—ah, bukan—fitnah Sasuke.

Sakura terlihat bergidik. "Kau selalu saja berpikir mesum!" Lalu Sakura kembali berjalan.

"Tidak, aku tidak memikirkan soal begituan!" sanggahku membela diri. Cepat-cepat kususul Sakura. "Paling tidak aku bukan guru Kakashi atau Senin Mesum!"

"Paling tidak kau Naruto—" Sakura menyentik jidatku, "—pria yang menciptakan _oiroke no jutsu_."

Kudengar dengusan bahagia Sasuke. Huh, kenapa harus bahagia segala? Melihatku terlihat sebagai pria mesum di mata Sakura pasti membuatnya senang. Setidaknya, Sakura belum mengetahui jati diri Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Ketahuilah, dia adalah pria termesum sedunia!

Yah… kalau diingat-ingat, aku punya buktinya. Bukti bahwa pikirannya selalu dipenuhi oleh hal-hal mesum. Tapi, bukti ini tidak kulihat secara langsung. Lagi-lagi ini karena ketidaksengajaan. Ada hari ketika Sakura _overwork _di rumah sakit, dia pingsan. Lalu ternyata, Ino memanfaatkan Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri untuk mengintip ingatan Sakura. Dengan _shock _dia menceritakan pada kami semua bahwa Sakura mempunyai kenangan yang begitu dalam bersama Sasuke. Kenangan itu tidak sengaja Ino intip ketika berada di hutan kematian. Aku juga tak begitu jelas menangkap apa maksudnya—karena saat itu Kiba dan Chouji begitu berisik. Yang jelas, aku menangkap ada kata pelukan, pegangan tangan, rangkulan, dan lain sebagainya.

Dengan begitu, jelas kan? Sasuke adalah pria termesum di dunia _ninja_! Ingatlah saat itu mereka masih dua belas tahun! Aku ingin menangis kalau membayangkan bagaimana Sakura-_chan_ku mendapat perlakuan begitu dari Sasuke!

"Tuh, kan Naruto! Jangan melamun terus deh! Cepatlah sedikit!" Lagi-lagi Sakura menegurku. Ia berkacak pinggang dengan manis. Aku hanya tertawa dan cepat-cepat menghampirinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami bertiga sudah sampai di kantor Hokage. Ketika di pintu masuk, tak sengaja kami berpapasan dengan Gaara.

Hei? Bagaimana bisa Kazekage Suna itu ada di sini?

"Kau lupa ya? Sebentar lagi ujian _chuunin_." Gaara menjawab dengan datar saat kutanya.

Aku menepuk dahiku. Aku baru ingat. Bukankah ibu-ibu tadi pagi meminta tanda tanganku untuk anak mereka yang akan mengikuti ujian _chuunin_?

Setelah bertegur sapa, entah mengapa Gaara langsung melengos pergi.

Ujian _chuunin_… Gaara… itu mengingatkanku ketika ujian _chuunin _yang kutempuh dulu bersama Tim Tujuh. Saat Suna bekerja sama dengan Orochimaru untuk menghancurkan Konoha. Waktu itu Sakura disandera Gaara.

Aku tersenyum bangga.

Hehe, yang menyelamatkan Sakura saat itu adalah aku! Tapi…

Kulirik Sasuke dengan mata memicing. Grr. Bagaimanapun juga aku tak bisa lupa kalau ternyata Sakura menganggap kalau Sasuke lah yang telah menolongnya. Lagipula, Sasuke juga pakai bilang _'Apapun yang terjadi, selamatkan Sakura'_. Bah! Tak usah diberitahu juga aku pasti akan melakukannya, bodoh! Tapi, aku yang lebih bodoh karena membiarkan Sasuke yang menangkap tubuh Sakura saat itu sehingga Sakura salah mengerti kalau Sasuke yang telah menolongnya.

Aku terdiam.

Baru saja kupikirkan. Sasuke bertindak selama ini… dengan tulus begitu…. Sedangkan aku hanyalah si Banyak Omong yang selalu membuatnya tersudut dengan mengatakan sekeras mungkin kalau aku suka Sakura. Sasuke tak pernah mengharapkan Sakura akan menganggapnya sebagai pahlawan, sedangkan aku selalu ingin begitu.

Ah, mendadak aku jadi menganggap diriku sendiri menyebalkan.

"Oweek! Oweeek!"

"Eh! Di kantor Hokage bahkan ada suara bayi!"

"Tidak sopan!" Seseorang menempeleng kepalaku. Setelah kulihat, ternyata dia adalah Temari yang tengah berkacak pinggang. Tidak seperti biasa, aku tak melihat ada sebuah kipas besar di punggungnya.

"Oh, si bocah Naruto ya? Kau lihat Gaara?" tanya Kankurou yang ada di sebelah Temari.

Hah, ternyata tiga bersaudara Suna. Tapi—

"Tadi kami melihatnya baru saja keluar dari sini." Mungkin karena aku tak lekas menjawab, Sakura menjawabnya.

Kankurou menghela napas. "Bocah itu. Tidak bisakah dia sabar sedikit?" Lalu dengan langkah terseret-seret, kelihatannya ia akan menyusul Gaara.

Ah iya, tunggu sebentar. Lalu suara bayi yang kudengar tadi…

"Merepotkan. Bilang saja dia tak suka melihatku!" Muncul Shikamaru dari belakang Temari. Kelihatannya pria pemalas itu kerepotan untuk mendiamkan sebuah—eh, maksudku, bagaimana ya bilangnya? Yang jelas, ada bayi di gendongannya. Yah… tidak perlu dijelaskan juga kalian pasti tahu kalau itu adalah anaknya. Anak Shikamaru dengan Temari. Aku sampai heran mengapa mereka bisa sampai ke tahap itu. Kurasa, Gaara kurang menyetujui hubungan mereka. Di samping karena Shikamaru kurang sopan di depan umum—kau akan tahu kalau sudah melihat dia menguap—juga karena Shikamaru lah sekarang Temari jadi tinggal di Konoha.

Temari tertawa layaknya ibu-ibu menang arisan. "Biar kubujuk sekali lagi untuk menginap di rumah kita."

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu lalu mengikuti Temari setelah memberi salam pada kami.

Setelah menjadi ayah, kuakui kalau Shikamaru jadi terlihat keren. Ia benar-benar terlihat begitu dewasa. Perasaan ini sama seperti ketika melihatnya memakai rompi _chuunin _paling awal dibandingkan _rookie _9 yang lain. Rasanya… dia benar-benar pria yang suka mendahului. Oh, kapan ya aku bisa menjadi ayah?

Kulirik Sakura yang tengah melambai ke belakang—kelihatannya ia melambai pada Temari.

Sakura… kapan kita berbahagia seperti itu?

Tatapan berbinarku langsung sirna ketika Sasuke menendang bokongku untuk jalan.

"Berhentilah berpikiran mesum dan cepat jalan sana!"

Aku mendecih sambil mengelus pantatku. Seenaknya saja dia memfitnah!

Tapi, meski sudah jalan pun akhirnya perjalanan kami terhambat lagi. Kali ini oleh guru Kakashi dan kapten Yamato.

"Aku bahagia melihat kalian akur." Sepertinya guru Kakashi tersenyum lebar di balik maskernya yang mencurigakan. Astaga, kapan ya aku bisa mencopot masker itu dari wajahnya? Aku penasaran terhadap wajah guru Kakashi. Apakah sejelek itu sampai-sampai guru melajang hingga saat ini?

Ngomong-ngomong, akur bagaimana? Kalau pantat ditendang itu disebut akur, maka aku akan mengangguk sebanyak mungkin.

"Bagaimana persiapan untuk ujian _chuunin _nanti?" Sasuke terlihat mencoba berbasa-basi. Huh.

"Semua beres. Hanya saja kami kekurangan personil _ninja _medis, jadi—" Kapten Yamato melirik Sakura, "—Sakura? Bisakah kau membantu kami?"

Sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab, Sasuke sudah mendahului. "Kelihatannya ia tidak bisa. Kupikir, ia sedang berada dalam kedaan yang kurang baik." Sasuke membuat keputusan seenaknya sendiri sambil mengamati Sakura.

Sakura mengerjapkan mata. Kemudian ia menatap kedua senior di depannya lalu menatap Sasuke. Wajahnya kelihatan pucat. "A-aku—"

"Yah… kalau Sasuke sudah berkata seperti itu, ya sudah. Sepertinya kita harus mencari orang lain di rumah sakit." Guru Kakashi berkata cepat-cepat seolah ia tahu tentang sesuatu yang tersembunyi lalu berusaha memakluminya. "Kurasa Shizune tidak apa kan, Tenzou?"

Kapten Yamato mengangguk. "Hm, asal dia tidak sibuk saja."

"Ya sudah." Guru Kakashi menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Hati-hati lho. Berjaga-jaga baik juga, tapi jangan terlalu berlebihan."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Terlebih setelah melihat tatapan guru Kakashi yang tidak biasa dan juga kapten Yamato yang cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

Kok… sepertinya….

"Memangnya… Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanyaku segera setelah guru Kakashi dan kapten Yamato pergi.

Sakura menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak kenapa-napa kok. Kau tak perlu cemas."

"Hah?" Aku hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi sambil memiringkan kepala. "Jadi penasaran nih."

Kemudian kuperhatikan punggung kecil Sakura yang terlihat letih. Ah, apa memang ada sesuatu darinya yang aku lewatkan? Tapi apa?

Berganti tatapanku pada Sasuke. Si Brengsek itu masih saja terlihat cuek. Huh. Amit-amit saja aku bertanya padanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada Sakura!

Aa… kalau dipikir-pikir… Sasuke itu ternyata selalu memperhatikan Sakura ya? Aku baru sadar kalau mengingat-ingat kejadian dulu. Waktu itu aku benar-benar tidak peka. Tidak menyadari kalau ada yang aneh pada Sakura tapi Sasuke menyadarinya. Sakura merasa kurang percaya diri untuk mengikuti ujian _chuunin_, dan Sasuke membuatnya menjadi percaya diri. Pokoknya, ketika aku bertemu dengan kelompok Neji pertama kali. Rasanya, aneh ketika Sasuke memuji Sakura perihal kemampuan _genjutsu_-nya yang paling berkembang pesat. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir lebih dalam… aku jadi mengerti apa maksud Sasuke waktu itu.

Yah… ini yang lebih kupikirkan.

Ternyata… aku benar-benar tak bisa menganggap diriku lebih hebat dari Sasuke. Itu kenyataannya.

Sambil menghela napas frustasi, aku memasuki ruang Hokage. Kulihat Nenek sedang sok sibuk memberikan stempel pada ribuan kertas di hadapannya.

Nenek menyapa kami terlebih dahulu, barulah setelah itu ia meminta laporan misi. Hari ini Sasuke yang menjelaskan detil laporannya. Tentu saja ia membeberkan semua tingkah bodohku saat misi. Cih. Setelah ini, awas saja, kutonjok dia.

"Ngomong-ngomong…," Nenek menunjukkan wajahnya yang khawatir sekaligus heran, lalu ia menyuruh Sakura untuk mendekat. "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit?"

"Eh? Apa wajah saya terlihat seperti orang sakit?"

"Ah, wajahmu… terlihat sedikit pucat."

Tunggu…

Ya! Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya! Kenapa aku tidak menyadari kalau Sakura sedang sakit! Aku benar-benar tidak peka! Berkali-kali Sakura muntah dalam misi dan aku menganggap hal itu biasa karena Sakura bilang tidak apa-apa! Betapa tidak pekanya diriku. Sakura bilang begitu pasti karena tidak ingin merepotkan aku dan Sasuke, kan?

"Sakura! Kurasa sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!" perintahku sedikit memaksa. Kucengkeram pergelangan tangannya dengan erat.

"Eh? T-tidak perlu! Aku hanya tidak enak badan!"

Aku menggeleng. Setelah mengatakan ini itu pada Nenek, akhirnya aku membawa Sakura keluar dan menyeretnya menuju rumah sakit. Sakura meronta minta dilepaskan.

"Kalau tidak kuat berjalan, aku bersedia menggendongmu!" tawarku tanpa ragu.

Sakura tertawa kecil. Sekali lagi ia mencoba menarik tangannya. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak apa-apa! Kalaupun kenapa-napa, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Jangan lupa ya kalau aku _ninja _medis!"

Sakura menarik dirinya dariku. Ia mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang baru saja lepas dari genggamanku. Tapi, hanya sedetik saja pergelangan tangan itu bebas, selanjutnya, giliran Sasuke yang menangkapnya.

"Kita pergi." Sasuke berkata seolah itu tidak bisa dibantah.

"E-eh? Aku tidak apa—"

"Hn."

Entah apa bedanya kalimat perintahku dengan Sasuke, kenapa Sakura bisa menurut cepat dengan Sasuke tanpa protes berlebihan seperti diriku?

Aku menghela napas lalu mengikuti mereka berdua.

Selama perjalanan, Sakura terus saja mengoceh dan berkata, 'Aku bisa sendiri!'

Iya sih, dia memang _ninja _medis. Tapi, melihatnya memaksakan diri seperti itu… siapa yang tidak khawatir dan akan menjamin kalau dia tidak akan kenapa-napa saat di perjalanan pulang nanti?

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat sejak aku mengantarkan Sakura ke rumah sakit. Tak terasa sekarang aku tengah menunggunya sampai selesai pemeriksaan. Dan sialnya, aku menunggu bersama Sasuke! Cih cih. (Kali ini 'cih'nya dua kali)

Tunggu, kenapa pula Sasuke ikut menunggu?

Pintu ruang pemeriksaan pun dibuka. Sakura muncul dari situ sambil membawa selembar kertas. "Cuma masuk angin biasa."

Aku menghela napas lega, begitupun Sasuke—eh? _What the hell_? Sasuke ikut menghela napas?

Tak butuh kami berlama-lama di rumah sakit. Setelah ini, aku akan berencana mengantar Sakura pulang—tapi sepertinya Sasuke juga merencanakan itu. Maklum, aku—dan Sasuke—terlanjur khawatir mengenai kondisi Sakura.

Tapi, saat melewati ruang pemeriksaan, tak sengaja aku mendengar suara Kak Shizune. Dia tertawa.

"Apa sih yang ditertawakan?"

Setelah sok berpikir tidak jelas, aku segera menyusul Sakura dan Sasuke yang sudah berjalan duluan.

"Tadi aku mendengar Kak Shizune tertawa keras, bukankah dia habis memeriksamu, Sakura? Kenapa dia tertawa?" tanyaku langsung pada Sakura ketika kami sudah sampai di depan rumah sakit.

"Dia tertawa?" Sakura mendengus sebal, kemudian pipinya memerah.

"I-iya."

"Biarkan saja," katanya kemudian.

"Ada apa sih memangnya?" Mendengar jawaban Sakura yang tidak jelas begitu, tentu saja aku penasaran.

"Banyak omong, dasar cerewet. Pasti itu urusan wanita, bodoh." Sasuke berujar dengan pedas. Ah, aku baru ingat kalau ada Sasuke juga.

Aku mencibir, tak mau kalah.

Tak terasa, panas matahari mulai menyengat. Aku mendongak, menyipitkan mata ketika berpapasan dengan sinar si pusat tata surya. Aah, siang-siang begini, yang paling enak adalah makan ramen, kemudian tidur dan bermimpi tentang pernikahanku dan Sakura. Aku tak sabar menunggu momen-momen bahagia itu!

Tapi sekarang aku harus bersabar dulu. Karena rumahku dan Sakura berlawanan arah, setidaknya aku harus bersabar untuk mengantar _kunoichi _tercintaku sampai ke rumahnya dengan selamat.

"Yosh! Semangat!" Aku mengepalkan tangan. Melangkah dengan semangat menuju rumah Sakura. Aku sampai lupa dengan keberadaan Sakura dan Sasuke yang kelihatannya tengah berbisik-bisik tidak jelas di belakang.

"Lho Naruto, rumahmu di mana?"

Aku berhenti. Kuputar tubuhku ke belakang, menatap Sakura yang terheran-heran. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang dulu."

"Eh?" Sakura menggeleng, lalu ia tertawa kecil. "Tidak perlu! Sekarang kita satu arah kok!"

"Sakura—" Terlihat Sasuke sedikit mendesak Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Hah?" Kudekati Sakura dengan alis berkedut. Kuabaikan tingkah Sasuke yang harap-harap cemas. "Kau pindah rumah? Kapan?"

"Sudah lama kok—ah, aku lupa, waktu aku pindah kau sedang misi ke Kirigakure dalam jangka waktu yang lama, pantas kau tidak tahu. Sekarang aku tinggal di rumah Sasuke."

"Apa!" Aku memekik keras sekali. Bagaimana tidak? Tadi, barusan, Sakura bilang…

"Ya, karena di sana sangat luas dan sepi sekali. Kupikir—"

"Kenapa tidak aku saja yang menemani Sasuke? Kau tidak perlu berkorban Sakura! Kau tidak tahu seberapa berbahayanya Sasuke ya! Kau dekat-dekat Sasuke saja aku sudah khawatir setengah mati apalagi kalau kau tinggal di rumahnya, bisa-bisa—"

Perkataanku terhenti seketika saat Sasuke dengan brengseknya menyumpal mulutku. "Terserah kau Sakura, katakan saja."

"Yah… karena di sana sangat luas dan sepi sekali… kupikir… akan bagus kalau seandainya ada banyak Uchiha kecil bermain di sana…." Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat kupotong. Dengan pipi merah jambu, bibir mengerucut, sambil menatapku dan Sasuke bergantian secara malu-malu.

Dan butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menyadari satu hal.

"Kau dan Sasuke—"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Kau yang pertama kali diberitahu," bisiknya.

"Sebenarnya, tadi ketika periksa, aku—"

Sakura yang tengah mengambil sesuatu dari kantung _ninja_-nya menjadi buram dalam penglihatanku. Semua menjadi gelap perlahan. Sesaat sebelum akhirnya kepalaku membentur tanah, aku mendengar Sasuke dan Sakura memekik—meneriakkan namaku.

"NARUTO!"

Ah, aku pingsan.

**.:SnS:.**

Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Orang yang paling kusukai adalah Haruno Sakura, dan orang yang paling kubenci adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sayangnya, yang paling kusukai dan yang paling kubenci pada akhirnya menjadi orang yang paling berbahagia di dunia.

Ah, koreksi.

Di dunia _ninja_.

Dan sampai kapan ya aku akan mengatakan kalau orang yang paling kusukai adalah _Haruno_ Sakura? Setidaknya, sampai aku harus bilang: Orang yang paling kusukai adalah Uchiha Sakura, dan orang yang paling kubenci adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Faktanya, kedua Uchiha itu menjadi orang yang paling berbahagia saat muncul Uchiha ketiga di dunia ini.

Ah, koreksi lagi.

Di dunia Uchiha.

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N**

Hallo

Hoshi Yamashita di sini

Hehe, tamat dengan gajenya #dor

Ini cerita dengan menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama yang pertama kali saya bikin. Pake chara Naruto. Hehe, habis enak sih, Naruto kan bisa dibikin alay, jadi kayak nulis diari gitu :p (bukan berarti saya alay yaaa!) Dan, di cerita ini, tersirat berbagai fakta mengenai SasuSaku (makanya judulnya Facts). Kayak pas perkenalan Tim Tujuh, waktu ke negeri Nami, waktu ujian chuunin, waktu ngelawan Gaara, dsb. Coba deh perhatikan.

Sebenarnya, hints SasuSaku itu banyak sekali. Saya sampai bingung. Penginnya sih dimasukkin sebanyak-banyaknya, cuma nanti nggak kayak fic dong. Oh iya, fic ini terinspirasi dari Asuma-Kurenai yang menyimpan hubungan diam-diam, hoho. Pada kaget tuh orang-orang waktu liat Kurenai perutnya tiba-tiba besar (kayak Naruto yang kagetnya alay banget) wkwk. Di sini juga sama, Naruto kaget gila, cuma perutnya Sakura belum membesar.

Oh iya, ini adalah kali kedua saya bikin fic buat BTC :3 kalo fic pertama dipublish di hari terakhir, fic kedua dipublish di hari pertama XD

Terakhir, ayo ramaikan Banjir Tomatceri! Penuhi fandom Naruto sama hal-hal berbau si biru dan si pink ini! XD

**Mind to review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love you all,**

**Yamashita**


End file.
